


Stranded

by outlawscumfuc



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Incest, Murder, Rape, i got bored so i wrote porn, not really lore friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outlawscumfuc/pseuds/outlawscumfuc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molag Bal, king of rape and devourer of souls, has sent out another evil into the world. Driven by a hunger that can never be sated, a young woman with daedric blood finds herself tossed into the world to find her way in an unforgiving world. She is a hunter of souls and a devourer of men and the world shall bleed at her hands..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranded

**Author's Note:**

> So, after modding the living fuck out of my Skyrim I ended up with this character. It's basically a demon that fucks her way to power. Sickfuckery ensured...

She came into existence in the chaotic fires of Coldharbour, her mind forced into a body half mortal and half daedra. When she first opened her eyes, high in the mountains overlooking the daedric realm, her body was already that of a woman grown and her mind was pure instinct and intellect, memories that where not her own, crashing into her unprepared mind like storm-riled waves. Lightning stroked in the distance and tore through the gloomy light as she looked upon the monstrous man, right before her as he tightened his iron grip upon her throat to turn her head left and right.   
"Do you know who I am?", he asked with a voice like a serpents venom as thunder roared I the distance.  
She wanted to speak, but the fingers digging into her throat would not permit it.   
"I am Molag Bal, the harvester of souls, daedric prince of domination, king of rape and you," he let go of her throat and her body slumped down before his feet." you, my sweet daughter, exist only by my mercy, do you understand?"  
She looked up to the creature that claimed to have fathered her and nodded. He was a monstrous man, seemingly part reptile with mighty horns rising from his demonic head. He wore only a loincloth, his muscles hard in the dim light. "I understand... father.", she said meekly, her throat still sore from being choked.  
"Good.", the king said with a vicious smile and laid a hand onto her head. His fingers curled until he had a fist full of her raven black hair In his grip and jerked her up. "Throughout the eons I have fathered many girls like you on many like your mother... Whores that pray at my alters in hopes to gain my favor." He laughed and pulled her up at her hair and towards a large, flat rock near a cliff on which he threw her. He pushed her onto her stomach and pinned her down on the freezing stone with one of his strong hands on her back.  
"You have one purpose in life," he said and parted her legs with his knee before continuing, "you will be a trap for the mortal fools of Tamriel. They will look upon you and they will desire."  
She heard as the loincloth tore and felt her fathers hard member at her cheeks. "You will feed on those who woo you and be poison for those who seek to dominate you."  
She felt him guide himself to her hole as he spoke, "Just as you will be death for those who are dominated by you. You will send their souls screaming to my halls while their flesh is drained of life." And with that he entered her in one brutal thrust, sending a scream of pain from her throat as her virgin body was impaled on his hard daedric member.  
She tried to push herself up from the cold stone, but his hand on her back held her firmly in place while he smashed himself into her at a furious pace, each thrust sending waves of pain through her unprepared body.  
"Please...", she begged, tears welling in her eyes, "please stop... Please, father, it hurts..."   
He lifted her leg with his free hand and fucked harder into her exposed hole. "Silence, you bitch!", he roared through the wet smacking and the pleasured grunts, "Speak again and this will get much worse!"  
She bit down on her finger while the daedric prince raped her and closed her eyes as tight as she could. With each thrust it grew more painful as her body scraped over the cold stone. With each thrust she whimpered through clenched teeth while her sire panted and growled until he finally jerked and spent his seed in her violated cunt. He slid out from her and pulled the crying woman off the rock and propped her up against it. He looked down at his daughter and smiled. He grabbed her hair again, forced her head into his lap and wiped his flaccid cock on her face, smearing her with his cum and her own juices.  
"I name you Cassia, whore-daughter of Molag Bal!", he proclaimed laughing, lifted her up by her throat and flung her off the cliff into a swirling vortex of blue flame and lightning.

"Ho there! What's that?", she heard a male voice say. Slowly her mind crept back from the sweet blackness that had enveloped her. She shivered, icy cold creeping into her from all around. She felt hard frozen ground underneath her body and cold, fresh snow covering her.  
"Is that a body?", a woman replied, "By the nine, it's a body!"  
She heard horses and a cart stopping, heard someone jump down into the snow and run towards her. She opened her eyes and turned her head, just to see a man jump back in suprise. "By the gods, she's still alive! Anja, come, I need your help!"  
A woman appeared from behind the cart while the man knelt down beside her and wrapped a fur mantle around her shivering form. "Gods, she's naked!", he said, "What happened to you, girl? Who did this to you?"  
"I... I don't know", Cassia said, her mind racing back to her father and the hard stone altar of Coldharbour.  
"What's your name?", the man asked.  
She looked at him and only shook her head. The woman had come with a thick woolen blanket and carefully helped her up. "Gods, you poor thing.", she said, wrapping her in the rough wool, "It's a wonder that your still alive, with this cold!"  
"Can you remember anything? Where you are? Where you were heading?", the man asked.   
"Hush Roland! Can't you see the poor thing is badly in need of a fire? Go make one, quick!", the woman said, wrapped her arms around her and started to rub the cold from her aching body. "It's alright now, sweety, your safe now.", she whispered.  
Half an hour later Cassia sat at a fire on the side of the road. The two nords that had helped her where siblings, she learned. Anja had put a pot over the fire and was melting snow for a soup while Roland was busy securing the horses and raising two tents.  
"You can have my tent, kid.", he had said. "I've got enough furs to sleep on the cart."  
The soup was quite good and filled her body with pleasant warmth while the two nords sat huddled together and spoke. Every now and then they would look at her and smile, before looking away again.  
"She can't be older than eighteen", the woman whispered and her brother looked towards her. In the few moments their eyes met, Cassia could see, could feel the desire burn in him. He quickly looked away and nodded. "You think... Bandits? Do you think they...?", Anja asked with pity in her whispering voice.  
"Looks like it...", her brother said and wiped his hand over his face. "No clothes, no coin... Probably managed to run away and ended up out here." He shifted uncomfortably and glared at her eating her soup. Didn't they know she could hear them, she thought while chewing on a hard piece of salted beef. She met Rolands gaze who quickly looked away again and felt another hunger rise inside of her. A primal hunger, deep and dark and overwhelming. It made her mouth water just looking at the man, her sex aching with longing. By the time she had put the dish aside she was sopping wet. She knew what she had to do, what she wanted.   
She thought back, thought of her father fucking her virgin hole with hard, vicious thrusts. She thought of the tears she had shed and could not remember why. What she would give to feel him buried inside her cunt again, feel him give her his seed in a fit of ecstasy.  
But Molag Bal was not here. The king of rape, her father, was in a realm far away, probably fucking one of his other daughters. Only that mortal was here. She licked her lips.  
She watched Roland get up and tell his sister that he would lay down for the night. Anja got up and came to her and laid a hand on her shoulder. "You should get some rest to.", she said and picked up a bedroll she had placed at the fire. "Here, tho is nice and warm. Try to sleep a little, we'll get you to a town by the morrow."  
She smiled reassuring, took her own bedroll and crawled into her tent.  
Cassia did the same. Inside she spread out the bedroll and laid down on it. Her hole was drenched and aching so she let her fingers wander down to her cunt. She massaged her clit and felt the waves of pleasure pulse through her body, but it wasn't enough to satisfy the hunger she felt low in her stomach.  
Only a man could satisfy tho longing, she knew by instinct. She had to feed, and only a mans cum could sate her. She waited until she heard both nords snore softly before she crept from her tent. The cold ice wind swept over her naked skin, her fathers cum still dry between her legs and on her face.  
Slowly she walked towards the cart where the nord slept. She looked over the edge and saw him huddled in his furs. Like a predator she crept around and onto the cart. She lifted the furs at the nords feet and slipped underneath. She made her way up until she had his cock in front of her face. She gave it a lick through the fabric of his woolen breeches, opened his belt and pulled them down to expose the target of her desire. She crawled forward until she was face to face with the man and her dripping sex rubbed against his hardening member.  
Roland slowly stirred and finally opened his eyes. "W... What?", he mumbled still sleep drunk. She laid two fingers onto his mouth. "Shhh..."  
With her other hand she grabbed his hard member and pressed her body down onto it, easily sliding the nords cock into her slick, hot cunt and let out a soft moan. She saw confusion and lust in her preys eyes.  
"What... Ohhh... What are you doing, girl?", Roland asked while her ample breasts bobbed up and down before his eyes with every stroke, her moist hole tight around his erect dick.  
"I need this...", she only whispered, the longing for his seed and his life burning hot in her loins. She quickened her pacing and drove him ever harder into her slit, savoring every wet slap.  
"No... Nnngh... this... this isn't right girl...", the man squirmed beneath her, "Your in... ahhh... Shock, you... I have a wife..."  
"I don't care.", Cassia said shaking her head and driving him deep into her tight, wet body. "I need this."   
"No, get off of me!", Roland said and tried to push her off. With a strength that surprised even Cassia she pinned his arms down over his head and held them with a strong hand. Her nails had grown into claws, she saw. She threw her head back and her vision blurred, as she felt how her teeth grew into predatory fangs. When she looked back down at her mate, his face was twisted in horror. Before he could call out, she darted forward and pressed her lips on his, muffling the screams of pain as her claws dug into his wrists and shoulder, drawing blood and tearing flesh apart with every wild movement.  
Finally she felt him explode inside her cunt, the hot cum shooting deep within her body to be immediately consumed by her raging hunger for his life force. She raked her claws over his chest, turning his tunic into a bloody mess, while his cock still squirted seed into her. Her mouth swallowed his grunts of pain and ecstasy until she finally ripped free of him, threw back her head and let out a scream of pure bliss as she reached her own orgasm. She raked her clawed hands over her mates throat, opening him up from ear to ear. Roland drowned on his blood while she still rode his slowly shrinking member for the last drops of cum.  
"What have you done to my brother?!", Anja screamed in terror, holding a dagger stretched out before her. "What kind of monster are you?!"  
Cassia smiled and rose from the wincing and jerking man who's blood had already covered most of the small cart, as he slowly suffocated on his blood-filled lungs. Wet gurgles where all that he managed before he eventually died.  
Cassia looked at the woman who had helped her only a few hours before. Her hand was trembling, her eyes wide in horror. She looked down at her own naked body: Her hands, breasts, her stomach where all covered in the nords dark red blood. She felt his cum trickle down her leg and said: "I fucked him and I killed him."  
Tears began to well up in the blondes light eyes. "You monster...", she sobbed, "we should have let you freeze to death."  
"Yhea, you should have.", she said and jumped from the cart. The woman tried to slash at her but Cassia ducked away and opened her wrist with her razor like claws. Anja howled in pain and grabbed her injured hand, while Cassia grabbed her by her hair, yanked her head down to expose her throat and bit into the soft flesh with all her strength. She felt the woman's bones break as her long fangs broke the skin and buried in her throat. Anjas screams of pain turned into the same wet gurgle that had been her brothers last sounds as her body went limp and sunk to the ground. Cassia tore herself loose, teeth still clenched and ripping out a mouth full of flesh wich she spat onto the dying woman's body.   
The heat was gone. She stop there, a mutilated corpse at her feet and another in the cart and felt as the rage and hunger slowly ebbed away. She inhaled deeply to calm herself as the claws and fangs turned back into her normal, human self. If someone came by, she foul claim an animal killed them, but not if she was covered in cum and blood. She closed her eyes and listened, down off the road she could hear water running, so she leaned down and grabbed him of Anjas foot. She would need her clothes, she thought while dragging the lifeless body behind her into the bushes and down the small hill to the stream she had heard. She stripped Anja and tried her best to wash the blood from the clothes. It wasn't much use so she laid the wet clothes down in the snow and decided to just dry them by the fire later. She scrubbed the dried blood and dirt from her body with a cloth she ripped from Anjas clothes until she was nice and clean. She threw the cloth into the water and looked down at her reflection. She had shoulder long black hair, so black that it seemed to drink the light around her light skin. Her she had a delicate nose and full lips. Her eyes where if a bright yellow color and seemed to glow in the dark of the night, yet still lay in a shadow. She squatted down and touched her reflection. The water rippled away where her fingers broke the surface, shattering the image of her pretty face into dozen distorted fragments.  
That's what I am, she thought with a sudden sadness, just a pretty lie to hide a monster...  
She returned to the campsite, fed the fire some wood and laid out Anjas clothes on some rocks and crawled into the tent Roland had built for her. The bedroll was cold, but it didn't matter. The longing was gone, sated by the cum Roland had given her. The lives she had taken did not bother her, it had been their own fault after all. Had Roland not resisted, her inner beast would not have come out and Anja? Well, she should have just stayed in her tent.  
Cassia, whore-daughter of Molag Bal, traced her slit lightly with her fingers and slipped into a dreamless sleep.

She woke to the sounds of the horses, slightly shivering in her bedroll. When she had fed, the cold seem to affect her. It was only when her daedric side became more prominent that the freezing air lost its sting.  
She crawled from her tent nonetheless and slipped into Anjas dry, but cold clothes. The fire had died long ago, so she had to build a new one. Instinctively she channeled magic through her hands to produce a flame and ignite the frozen logs. While the fire was burning and melting the frozen soup in the iron pot, she decided to search the cart.  
Roland had frozen stiff. The flesh that had pulsed with life within her cunt had turned icy cold and stiff, as had the blood that had seeped into the wood. She found some provisions in a saddlebag as well as a sack of silver coins and a stack of furs. She threw the furs and the saddlebag over one of the horses and returned to the fire to warm herself and have some of the now boiling soup.  
When she was done, she gathered the bedroll and slipped into Rolands much to large mantle and took the horse by its reigns down the road towards the rising sun. She walked next to the animal for a while until she reached a large opening. To her right and in front of her she could see large mountains rising into the sky. The snows had also gotten less, so that she was now walking on cobblestone instead of frozen mud and snow. Trees sprouted up around her as she trotted towards a signpost.   
Riften, 60 miles, the arrow pointed straight on. Whiterun, 24 miles, the arrow pointed to the right. Windhelm, 21 miles, the arrow pointed to where she had come from.  
Cassia knew neither of these names, but she imagined she should get as far from the scene of her murders as possible, so she followed the sign that said Riften. The road led her through sparsely forested hills and up steep cliffs, where the road snaked up for what seemed forever.   
When Cassia finally reached the top, her clothes where damp with sweat and her feet ached from the climb so she decided to have a rest. She bound the horse to a tree near a small pond and took the saddlebag from its back. Within she found some salted meat and a bottle of ale which she opened and used to wash down her meal. The sun was setting when she finally decided to move on. She knew little of the world, so she thought it unwise to linger in the dark of night.  
It was long past midnight until she reached a small settlement at the foot of a great mountain. The guards watched her wearily when she approached. When she entered the village one of the guardsmen came up to her holding a torch. He eyed her over and said in a gruff voice, thick with nordic accent: "Pretty late for a young woman to wander the roads alone. Don't you know that all manner of beasts roam this land at night? It's dangerous."  
"I know.", Cassia replied, "I was looking for a safe place to stay."  
"Well, we have the Vilemyr inn here, if you have coin. Wilhelm has good beds and some roast on the fire, I think. What led you to our town, if I may ask?"  
"I already said, I was looking for a safe place to stay.", she replied. The guard only shrugged and mumbled "Suit yourself" before trotting back to his comrades, having decided that she wasn't a threat.  
She made her way to the towns inn and bound her horses reigns to a post. The inn was quite small and sparsely crowded at the late hour. A nord slept in a small bed behind the counter and woke to her voice.  
"Yhea, whatta ya want, girl?", he yawned, rubbing his eyes.  
"A bed and some food.", she replied and put Rolands bag of coins onto the table. This caught the mans attention and he rose to check the bag.  
"Four silver princes and a hans o'coppers? That'll get ya some bread, but for a bed I want to see septims.", he said annoyed as he flicked through her coins.  
She drew her fingers lightly and felt her heat soak into his skin. She saw him tense and his eyes wander, undressing her in his mind no doubt. "I don't need much room.", she said with a purr in her voice. "I could squeeze in some place, I just want it soft and warm."  
The nord swallowed hard and stared at her with rising desire. Her slim body was still covered in Rolands heavy mantle, yet her soft curves showed clearly even through the fabric and leather and gave him a good impression what delightful female flesh awaited his touch when he finally got to peal the layers of clothes away. She shifted forward to lean on the counter and crossed her arms to push up her already ample bosom which the nord clearly enjoyed. "What's your name?", she asked him with a smile.  
"Wha...? Wil... Wilhelm. My name is Wilhelm.", he stuttered as he tore his eyes away from her breasts. Cassia licked her lips and flashed him a playful grin.  
"Well Wilhelm, do you maybe want to let me sleep in yours? I'd be really grateful..."  
"I could never say no to a beautiful girl in need.", he said. "But not up here, I have a much more comfortable bed in my private room downstairs..."  
"I'd love to see your private room.", the half-daedra purred.  
He led the way to the cellar and lit a fire and soon the room was filled with bright orange light. Cassia looked around while the nord fetched sweetbread, cheese and a fine wine and arranged it all on the table next to his luxurious double bed. The mattress was feather from the looks of it and the sheets looked like pricy linen or silk. The room itself was more of a storage than a quarter. Wine barrels and caskets of provisions lined the walls with only a small area for the fireplace and bed. She walked over to the fireplace, slipped out of the heavy mantle and let it drop to the floor.  
She looked over her shoulder at the nord who was sitting on the edge of the bed with a big smile on his face. Cassia slipped out of the still bloody clothes she had taken from Anja and hoped that the man would not notice the dark stains.   
Wilhelm, however, was far to distracted by the beautiful female form in front of him to notice anything but the woman's long legs and firm round ass. She walked over to him and took the bottle of wine from the bedside table. "It looks like I lost my clothes.", she said grinning and drank deeply from the bottle. The taste was sour, but with a hint of fruity sweetness.  
"No worries.", Wilhelm said, eying her up and down, from her gravity defying tits to the light black bush between her legs. "We've got a fire, so who needs clothes anyway?"   
He put a hand on her hip and let it slide backwards to cup her butt. Cassia giggled and took another swallow from the bottle, but this time let it spill from her mouth onto her breasts and run down her ski body. "Oh, looks like I spilled the wine... Can you clean it up for me?" She asked and laid a hand inn the back of his he's to gently press him against her flat, wine covered stomach. Wilhelm eagerly licked the the wine from her skin while she drank from the bottle and let fine red streams flow downwards to meet his eager tongue.  
She felt his one hand caress her backside while he stroked her wetting slit with the other. When he slid a finger inside of her while sucking and teasing one of her nippls with his teeth, she let out a low and lusty moan of pleasure.  
She pushed him back onto the bed and opened his breeches. There was already an obvious bulge of appreciation and Cassia was determined to not let it go to waste. She freed hick cock from the restrictive cloth and took him into her mouth as far as she could. She caressed him with her tongue while sliding two fingers in and out of her slick vagina.  
Finally, Cassia climbed onto the bed and settled on the nords lap, sliding him into her wet cunt as deep as she could. He grabbed her ass with both hands and began thrusting into her wet slit. Cassia moaned and screamed I ecstasy as every hard thrust brought her sensitive body closer to climax. She leaned forwards and grabbed her partners head to press him into her breasts where he started to bite and suck her hard nipples. He fucked the panting girl ever harder before they both finally exploded in spasms of pleasure and he filled her eager cunt with his hot cum as Cassia collapsed on his chest with a pleased sigh.  
"This was amazing.", Wilhelm mumbled between ragged breaths as he caressed the naked girl on his chest while his cock grew limp in her cum soaked hole.  
Cassia smiled and playfully bit his throat. "Think I could stay here for the night?", she asked grinning and sliding off of him. She felt his seed leak out of her cunt as she crawled under the soft blanket.  
"Your welcome to stay as long as you like.", he said and took her into his arms. "Maybe you'd... even like to stay a little longer?"  
"Maybe.", the half-daedra yawned as she slipped a hand underneath the sheets and stroked her satisfied slit.  
Cassia woke long before Wilhelm and carefully climbed out of the bed where the man was snoring softly. She slipped into her clothes and donned the thick fur mantle to conceal the bloodstains. She helped herself to some cheese, ale and bread and stuffed as much into her saddlebag as she could before sneaking out of the inn.  
"I tell you, this is Rolands horse!", an angry nord said to two guards in front of the inn. Cassia looked them over and, when she was sure that they where not the guards she encountered last night, she turned to her right down the road towards the town called Riften she had chosen as her destination.  
"Horses look all t'same.", one of the guards said with a bored tone.  
"Not to me! I'd recognize Shiner any day, and Roland came through here not one day ago. I tell you, something is amiss!", the man said angrily as Cassia strolled down the road towards the edge of the village. Roland is dead, she thought grimly, his sister is dead and it's all because he didn't want to give me what I needed. He should have just leaned back and enkoyed it, them nothing would have happened.  
She felt no guilt for the killing of the two people. It had seemed so natural to her in the moment, and tasting Anjas blood while her own body was still brimming from the ecstasy Rolands cum had given her had been most intoxicating. She was a predator, she knew from instinct. It would be silly to feel guilt or shame for the things she did. The voices had lost themselves in the distance as she stepped out of the village. The road ahead was broad enough for two carts to pass each other with little problem and the trees swayed softly in the cool morning breeze. She arrived in the town late that evening. The first glimpse of Riften ad been a rotten slum in front of the city walls and quite a disappointment. A drunk had asked her how much she wanted for her ass, so she ler him have his way with her rear in a dirty ally for a fist full of coppers.  
When she reached the gate, two guardsmen approached her and demanded a tax for entering the city, so she took both of them behind a nearby stable and pleasured them with her mouth, swallowing the hot seed as they shot their loads into her mouth while pleasuring herself with her fingers. She enjoyed the sticky warm taste of the men's seed on her tongue and decided that this, too, was an enjoyable way to feed her need.  
She roamed the small marketplace and looked at the wares, but had little coin to buy herself anything of interest. "Looking a little light in the pockets, eh lass?", a man asked from behind.  
"What?", she asked confused as she turned to face a tall nord in fine clothes.   
"Your pockets," he said grinning, "they've seen... fuller days, haven't they?"  
"Not really, no.", Cassia said, her curiosity peaked by the strange man.  
"Well, I might just have an opportunity for you, then..."


End file.
